


Motherhood: Nurture Redux

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Motherhood [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Leia prepares for the birth of her child and her impending motherhood. Third of a trio of vignettes on motherhood involving one Leia Amidala Skywalker Organa Solo.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Motherhood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Motherhood: Nurture Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> ...coming soon...

"You sure about this, Leia?"

She offers her husband a soft smile, hand resting on the swell of her belly. "Absolutely certain. I had one as a child, practically from birth, that made me feel safe and loved, no matter what. Our child deserves to feel the same way, Han."

His brows furrow, and she knows his next words before they're out of his mouth, but lets him say them anyway. "Are you saying we won't be able to love and protect our kid enough? That's crazy! I mean, I know Chewy and I still go out and… conduct business from time to time, but we always come home to you, don't we? We're gonna do the same for the kid, too."

He moves closer, setting those large, callused hands on her belly just as the baby kicks hard enough to steal her breath away. Her eyes water, blurring her vision, and if anyone asks, she'll swear it's the strength of their son's kick, not the way her emotions are running rampant at Han's words.

"Hey in there," Han rumbles softly, kneeling to get closer. "I get that you're in cramped quarters, but that's no reason to hurt your mom here. She's feeding you and keeping you warm and clean and safe, and you gotta be nicer to her. Trust me, kid, you do _not_ want to piss her off."

"Hey!" she replies with a laugh, smacking his head. She needs this, needs to feel this sense of normalcy from her husband. Their son is due any day now, and neither of her mothers is alive to guide her through this transition into motherhood. She can't tell Han, or even Luke, just how terrified she is to become a mother without the support she grew up expecting to have. 

All these years later, she's still torn up over the loss of her adopted parents and her birth mother, thanks to her biological father. She hadn't wanted to have children, not after Alderaan had been destroyed, but here she is.

She hasn't heard her mother's voice in decades, lost her Dala when her world was destroyed, but she remembers the way both made her feel growing up. She wants that same experience for their son, for any other children they may have.

"I wasn't lying, sweetheart," Han says, pulling her from her thoughts. His hands move in a soothing pattern over her stomach, and her own curl into fists to press into the small of her back. "The kid's got your back all out of whack again, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. Just a couple more weeks of this until we can hold our child. I'd really like to have a Tooka doll ready when I deliver him or her. I know you think it's silly, but this is important to me, Han."

He smiles up at her and shakes his head. "I don't think it's silly at all, sweetheart. Chewy and I will work on getting it for you, okay? You just rest and concentrate on the kid."

She smiles into the soft kiss he presses to her lips, feeling some of her stress fall away. And for a brief flash of time, she almost swears she can feel Dala's presence surrounding her and their unborn son.

And she knows everything's going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Source](https://makezine.com/2009/03/09/tooka_doll_craft/)
> 
>   
>  [Source](https://www.themarysue.com/billie-lourd-was-literally-there/)


End file.
